


Mommy Dearest

by DragonGirl420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Bobby are on the hunt for a century-old witch who has made it her job to take out as many Hunters as she can. When they stop at a random motel during the search, things take a dangerous turn but, in the chaos,, find a possible new ally.





	Mommy Dearest

 

“This is not someone you boys wanna mess with,” Bobby warned, squinting back against the midafternoon sun. The dust still hadn’t settled from his arrival, but he didn’t waste a second telling Sam and Dean what he had uncovered about this new threat.

“Why? What is she? What do we need to take her out?” Dean asked, somewhat confident they could take out anything. “I mean, its just another monster, right?”

Bobby shook his head disapprovingly. “No, she’s not _just another monster_ , boy. She’s human. Or at least she was.”

“Was?” Sam’s concern over their new foe was not unfounded. He could read the level of Bobby’s warning and take it for what it was. This was a “seek shelter” red alert of the Emergency Broadcast System, not a blip on the radar of some small storm to come.

Dean rolled his eyes. “C’mon, you two are acting like this little brunette could wipe out the world. What’s the worst she’s gonna do?”

“Dean, you know better. Lilith was a little girl—”

“Lilith was a demon, Sam,” Dean corrected with a bark. “This girl, she’s human. Let me find her and I’ll put a bullet in her damn head before she takes out another Hunter.”

“It just ain’t that simple, Dean.”

“Oh yeah? And why’s that?”

“Because, she’s not  _just_  human. She was a Hunter. She was the most skilled Hunter for her time; the stuff legends were made of. Story goes that she was after a coven out on the west coast somewhere. They found her, and instead of killing her, they turned her. I don’t know how or with what. But after that, she wasn’t the same. She turned on our kind. She started hunting Hunters, throwin’ ‘em up to whatever monster was close by.”

Dean flashed an exasperated scowl at Sam; his eyes ablaze with anger at what this crazy psycho bitch was doing to his fellow brothers-in-arms. Sam merely brushed him off and recommitted his attention to Bobby.

“You said, of her time, what time was that?”

“Oh, somewhere in the nineteenth century. Probably around the time Samuel Colt was pouring the metal for that gun.”

Bobby nodded to the Impala’s trunk, but the boys both knew what he had meant without the insinuation. The Colt was locked away safely in its protected enclosure, and Sam was glad now, more than ever, they happened to have it in their possession.

“Will it be enough to take her out?” Sam asked, absently resting a hand against the trunk where their best hope weapon rested.

“I have no clue, Sam. I know what I told ya. This girl, she’s got magic in her that runs deep, plus the mind and knowhow of a skilled hunter. She ain’t gonna—”

“You two are ridiculous. Sittin’ here all scared of some old ass half human half witch who shoulda been dead decades ago. Show me a picture and let me go all Boba Fett on her ass. We’ll see who comes out on top.”

Bobby and Sam shared an exchange that did not go unnoticed by Dean. He was getting frustrated with them over how scared they were acting over the latest target. Shaking his head, he pushed off the Impala’s driver side door and started pacing between his and Bobby’s car.

“Where is she now, Bobby?” Sam asked, ignoring Dean’s silent wandering tantrum.

“Working on that. Rufus is supposed to be gettin’ back to me real soon. But, last I heard she was stalking these two hunters outside of Philadelphia. Somewhere up in the Poconos. Doubt she’s still there, but I got ears on the ground everywhere I can think of. We’ll find her.”

“Yeah, when?” Dean asked with a sarcastic shrug. “When she slits another Hunter’s throat? When she leads a nest of vampires straight to our door?!” The volume of his voice was escalating, even being remote as they were Bobby tried to shush him, but Dean was having none of it.

“I’m tired of losing people we know, Bobby! Yeah, this one ain’t on us, but I’ll be damned if I am gonna just sit by and let it happen. Let’s get back to your place, pack up what we can and head to Pennsylvania. Let’s track this bitch down before she takes someone else out.”

 

The trip east was wrought with one roadblock after another. It was three days before they rolled into the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, and thanks to a near miss with a deer and three blown tires, one extra day before they arrived in the Pocono area.

Dean’s mood was nothing to be trifled with. The last few hours in the car were silent; Sam knowing better than to try and engage his brother in conversation when Dean was being this crabby. His furrowed brow and pensive glare were fixed to the road ahead and barely registered any change but a flicker of his eyes when Sam’s phone began ringing.

“Yeah, what’s up Bobby?” Sam said answering it. “Great, thanks.”

“What?” Dean grunted without giving his brother a glance.

“Rufus finally called. Looks like those two hunters turned up where they were supposed to. If she was after them, she didn’t succeed.”

“So, we drove all this way for nothing?” Dean’s patience was already thin, this news did nothing for his mood. “Damn it!” he growled and gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“Not necessarily, it just means that they got home.”

“Alright, well, where were they then? What where they hunting? Gimme something, Sam.”

“I have no idea Dean, I’m giving you the information I have. Bobby—”

Dean growled a low, guttural noise rose in his chest as he sharply pulled the Impala to the side of the deserted mountain road. “Bobby is dragging his ass on this.”

“That’s not fair, man. He’s getting the info second hand, too.”

“Why is it, we can figure out how to kill and track all kinds of funky monsters, but can’t get a grip on where this bitch is?”

“I don’t know, but we will find her.”

“Hmpf,” Dean muttered and looked in his rearview mirror, waiting for Bobby’s old beater to catch up with him. When the familiar headlights pulled in behind the Impala, Dean hopped out, but left the car running.

Bobby rolled down the window and watched as Dean approached, and knew he was in for some kind of pouty tirade.

“Bobby…”

“I know, Dean, I know. But I am telling you, Rufus is convinced she’s still here.”

“Here? Here where? We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“He said to take the next exit. There’s a motel up and off the highway a few miles. Said she’s somewhere close by.”

Dean closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He turned on his heel and went back to the Impala without another word.

* * *

 

Rhiann watched from the window as the rain fell hard enough to create puddles in the grass. Being stuck in the room, again, was more than she could really handle, but there wasn’t too much choice in the matter. Her mother had told her to stay put, and it wasn’t because she wasn’t old enough to make her own choices; not following her mother’s orders would just be stupid, and deadly.  

Headlights swept into the parking lot, followed immediately by another pair. Two old cars shut down in front of the office and she watched as the three men who exited, dash through the drops and inside where it was dry.

Her heart sank. She knew who they were, and that they were coming. Mother had told her as much. But what could she do? She couldn’t do anything without putting herself into jeopardy. And what were the lives of three strangers, compared to that of her own?

“Nothing,” she mumbled into the empty room, but knew it was the wrong answer.

Using her finger against the cold, foggy window, she drew a small x on each of the cars, and secretly prayed they’d find a way to live. She rolled her eyes at that small voice, the one that hated the death and violence, no matter how justified mother claimed it was. The part of her that was human enough to understand that you couldn’t continue killing in the name of one person or one thing. It wasn’t right.

Rhiann sighed. Her whole life to this point was to obey Flora’s rules, then use her innate psychic abilities to help find and eliminate Hunters. Her mother was ruthless when it came to this mission, regardless of the fact that she was once a Hunter herself. It had been a century ago, but still, she had been one.

Rising from the window sill, Rhiann began to pace the floor. She didn’t know those men; couldn’t pick them up out of a line up, but she knew they were the latest targets and began to feel sick because she part of what helped to lure them in.

In the bathroom now, she flipped on the overhead fluorescent light and cringed at her reflection. She’d not been sleeping, and it was beginning to show. Her red hair was a wildfire of tangles and the remnants of yesterday’s makeup was left in small traces around her eyes. The air in the room suddenly became stifling. The more she stared at her pallid reflection, the more she wanted to run screaming out of the room. Flora told her to stay put, but she couldn’t anymore. Rhiann was desperate for fresh air against her skin and damn the consequences should she get caught.

She didn’t bother with a coat, instead just ran out of her room and into the parking lot. Relishing the feeling of the cold mountain air against her skin, she didn’t stop until she was halfway through the parking lot. She wouldn’t have stopped either, if not for the collision with the man.

Rhiann had been walking hastily, with her face upturned to the rain when she ran smack into his chest, his arms grabbing her shoulders before she could fall back completely. “Hey there, you alright?!” he asked, releasing her shoulders once Rhiann was steady on her feet.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I should be paying closer attention.”

“No problem, these things happen.”

Rhiann studied his face and immediately knew, he was one of them. She looked past him towards the office, saw the other two through the window waiting at the desk. She wanted to warn him before Flora worked her magic; tell them to get gone before they could get hurt. But that could potentially cost her own life. Mother or not, Flora was a witch with great power and an incredible amount of malice intent.

Guilt ate at her in the seconds it took to refocus on the man in front of her. He was watching her curiously, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Rhiann had been raised to hate hunters, they were the reason for so many tragedies in her mother’s life. On blind faith, she did for years, but lately, she began to question it. More so now that she was face to face with this one in particular.

Something in the way he looked at her, not through her like most people do, but in the way people dream about. His bright eyes were soft and kind, his hand that lingered against her shoulder warm in comparison to the cold rain soaking through her shirt.

“You gotta go,” she begged, suddenly grabbing the lapels of his coat. “Please,  _PLEASE_ , you and your friends, you have to leave now. Don’t go into your rooms.”

He stared at her, confused at first. His green eyes flickered back towards the office and back to her. “What? Who are you?”

“My mother… she’s… you’re a hunter, right?”

His body tensed. From the corner of her eye, she noticed his hand twitch towards the weapon he most certainly carried on his hip.

“Maybe.”

“I know you are. You and your friends need to leave. She’s going to kill you.”

“Who?” he barked, causing Rhiann’s nerves to shake.

“Look man, I don’t know your name, just that you’re a hunter. Most likely here to try and find a witch named Clay. Flora Clay. She’s my mother,” she explained quickly, her eyes continually darting between him and the office door.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the overhang by the rooms. Once out of the rain he stepped in closer, his face drawn into a threatening expression.

“My name is Dean Winchester. I  _am_  a hunter, damn good one, too. Got two other ones in there. So, if this is some kind of game you’re playing here, sweetheart, I can promise you, it’s not gonna end well for you or mommy dearest.”

Rhiann’s bottom lip was quivering. For a moment Dean considered the fact that she was just a pawn, but he knew better; at least his instinct reminded him that he did. He engaged in his desire to end the witch they were hunting and if her daughter could help move that along, he would at least give a listen before he had to end her, too.

“No game. She’s here, and she’s not going to stop until she takes out every hunter she can find.”

“How exactly does she find them?” he asked, his rage simmering just under the surface.

Rhiann hung her head. She was afraid to face her part in it, but the longer she denied it, the more that voice in the back of her head would scream at her to own up to it. “Me. It’s my fault. I have this ability… I can touch someone or something that belongs to someone, then sense where that person is, who they are, what they feel… I hate it. But mother, she forces me to use it.”

Dean bit down on his lower lip so hard, she thought he might draw blood. “We aren’t done talking about that, but I need to know where she is. Right now!”

“She’s in the office. At least she was.”

Dean turned in a panic. Knowing Sam and Bobby were still in there, caused a bolt of fear to race through him. Without thinking, he grabbed Rhiann by the arm and drug her towards the office door.

“I don’t want to kill you, but if she hurt them, I’m gonna kill her. Then, you.”

Rhiann was silent. Her body shook with fear of what they would find when Dean finally pushed that door open. She felt deserved whatever torture he had in store. After all, she was the one who found them in the first place.

Dean cautiously turned the handle and walked inside. Bobby and Sam were on the floor, alive, but knocked unconscious. Flora stood over them, her back to the door. Dean grabbed Rhiann and held one arm tightly around her neck, so she couldn’t run and silently withdrew his weapon, targeting the back of Flora’s head.

“What did you do to them you bitch?!” Dean yelled, eliciting a dark chuckle to rise from Flora’s gut.

When she faced him and saw he had her daughter by the neck, her salacious grin grew across her wrinkled face. “Oh, another hunter to play with. Lovely.”

“Flora, please… enough…” Rhiann pleaded quietly, a steady stream of tears falling. “These are good people, they aren’t responsible for—”

“Darling, please do shut up!” Flora moaned and rolled her eyes. “Honestly, all these years of hearing you whine is aging me. I can’t listen to it anymore.” Under her breath, she mumbled a few incoherent words, and Rhiann’s mouth became shut. She couldn’t speak no matter how hard she tried. With a flick of her wrist, she moved Rhiann from Dean’s gripped and hurled her against the wall of the office, her head knocking into a shelf, then crashing to the floor.

Dean watched in shock and disgust as Rhiann was torn from his embrace and flung into the faux wood paneling. He was frozen in place as he watched Flora stalk towards her daughter, now unconscious on the floor. She muttered another spell and raised her hand again when Dean finally found his ability to move again. Grabbing his gun, he pointed it at her and pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced her shoulder but barely affected her.

“Stupid boy, bullets won’t hurt me. Now sit down.” She flicked her wrist again, and Dean was pushed back against the door and shoved by an invisible force to the ground. Flora glanced over her shoulder and cackled at Dean. “That’s better.”

“Why? Huh? Why go through all this trouble? You’re gonna kill your own daughter now?”

“ ** _I’m evil, babe, kinda comes with the territory_**. Besides, she turned on me. She’s useless to me now. You three will just have to be the last of my hunter kills. Then, I can move on to bigger and more destructive things,” Flora purred, her raspy voice croaking a laugh.

Dean tried to fight against his capture, but he couldn’t move anything. “You’re just a witch, how the hell do you have this kind of juice?”

“Just a witch?” Flora questioned and feigned offense. “I’m hurt you don’t recognize good demonic work when you see it.” She snarled another smile, flashing black eyes at Dean. His gut lurched at the sight of the demon embodying the witch and felt a brief moment of despair. She turned towards him and way from Rhiann, eyeing him up like a piece of candy. Dean saw movement from behind her, washing away the speck of doubt that they would come out of this ok.

“Oh great, more of you nasty ass things,” he smirked, trying to keep her attention. “How long have you been playing dress up as a witch? Hmm? Can’t keep it up as a demon, so you gotta take some witchy Viagra or something?”

“Please, Dean. Do you have any idea how powerful this makes me? Trust me, I’ll—”

Flora screamed in pain, a light flashed from her eyes as the demon inside her succumbed to the blade that was now protruding from her back. Dean was immediately released from his invisible captivity and further slumped to the ground. Just as Flora’s body fell to the floor and began to immediately deteriorate, Bobby was stumbling backward and shaking his head of whatever Flora had done to him.

Sam was starting to stir, trying to get back on his feet when he realized there was trouble happening around him.

“You alright?!” Dean asked and helped Sam to his feet before checking him for any further wounds.

“Yeah, fine. You?”

Dean nodded and clapped him on the chest. “Yeah. Good. Bobby?”

“In one piece,” he gruffed and patted down his own chest in relief. “What the hell just happened?”

They all looked at each other, then down to Rhiann still lying on the floor. Blood was pooling around her head from where it collided with the shelf on the wall. Dean cautiously knelt beside her and felt for a pulse.

She was alive. He gently rolled her over, allowing Bobby and Sam to get a better look at her face.

“Who’s she?” Bobby asked.

“Her daughter. She ran into me in the parking lot and knew we were hunters. Said her mother was Flora Clay, and she was out to kill us.”

“So, this was her?” Sam asked, “the witch we were after?”

“The very same,” Bobby said and shared a look of surprise with the boys. “I still don’t get how—I mean, what’s the odds?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “I don’t know, maybe we just got lucky.”

“Seems that way,” Sam said, bending down and checking over Rhiann’s wound. “What do we do with her?”

Bobby looked between them and shrugged. “Good question. Dean, got any thoughts? You spoke to her. She something that needs to be put down like her momma?”

From below them, Rhiann began to come around. She groaned softly, her hand traveling to the painful spot on her head. Dean was at her side, helping her to sit up and stayed hunkered down beside her.

“You know who I am?” he asked, once she was focusing on his face.

She nodded. “Dean Winchester. A damn good hunter.”

“That’s right,” Dean said and snorted a laugh. “Do you know who you are?”

“Rhiann Clay.”

Dean nodded. “Flora is taken care of. Did you know she was possessed?”

“Possessed?” Rhiann asked, her mind still reeling from the pain she felt in her head. “Possessed by what?”

“A demon.”

Rhiann shook her head slowly, “No, I had no idea.”

Dean seemed to consider her answer and she felt relieved when he accepted it as fact. He stood up and extended a hand towards her to help her up on her feet. Rhiann jumped, startled by seeing Bobby and Sam both on their feet and staring at her.

“You’re alright,” she said, a small, exhausted smile on her lips. “I thought—”

“We’re fine,” Bobby replied. “But, uh, now what do we do about you?”

Rhiann moved to the small couch that was against the wall. She sighed and looked between the three men towering over her. “Whatever you must. I didn’t like what I was doing, but I did it. I helped her. That blood is on my hands, too.”

The hunters shared a silent exchange, and all seemed to know and agree what the others intended.

“You’re not your mother. Everyone deserves another chance. At least once,” Dean said quietly. “We won’t hurt you. But don’t let us find out that you picked up in mom’s footsteps.”

Rhiann felt a sob of relief expel and she didn’t even care who noticed. She covered her face with her hands and began to cry, years of fear and now relief, pouring out in waves.

“You have somewhere you could go?” Bobby asked, ignoring the looks of curiosity on Sam and Dean’s faces after he asked.

“No, just this place. I can’t stay here though. I just—”

“It’s fine,” Bobby tutted and sat beside her on the couch. “I maybe got somewhere you could hang your hat for a bit. Just till ya get on your feet. Let’s us keep an eye on you, too.”

Rhiann looked at him cautiously. She was taken aback by his kindness and wasn’t sure if she could trust him or not. She reached out and hesitantly took his hand, wanting to see if she could feel his true intentions. The vibration raised from his flesh and coursed into her mind’s eye. Her psychic abilities were a bit dulled since the crack on the head, but she could feel them nonetheless. This was a good man. True of spirit and word.

She let go of his hand and smiled. “If you mean it, I think I’d like to take you up on that.” Rhiann looked up at Dean and thought maybe there was a hint of a smile there. When she looked back towards Bobby, he too, seemed pleased.

“Good. No reason you have to suffer cause mom there was a monster. Maybe a stable place is just what you need.”

Dean reached down to take her hand and helped her up from the couch. Bobby also stood up with a slight groan and Sam clapped him on the shoulder.

“Job ain’t getting’ any easier, is it Bobby?”

“Shut up, boy,” Bobby muttered and reached down to the place on the floor where the demon blade now lay in a pile of ashes that once belonged to a possessed witch named Flora Clay. “Let’s go home. I need a damn drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> For Soy’s 666 Challenge Fic @hornsbeforehalos . My prompt was: “I’m evil, babe, kinda comes with the territory.” Prompt is bolded within fic. This is my first time writing a fic with an OFC, please be kind.


End file.
